Magnifo and Ribbon sing Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller-The Way
Ribbon: I love the way, you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way, you make me feel I love it, I love it Magnifo: Say, I’m thinking ’bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? I ain’t a player, I just crush a lot Ribbon: You give me that kinda something Want it all the time, need it every day On a scale of one to ten I’m at 100 Never get enough, I can’t stay away If you want, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way you make me feel I love the way (I love the way) Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way you love Oh, so crazy you get my heart, jumping When you put your lips on mine And honey it ain’t a question, (quick question) Cause boy I know just what you like So If you need it, I got it, I got it every day Be your lover, your friend, you’ll find it all in me Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way you make me feel I love the way (I love the way) Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way you love Magnifo: Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You’re a princess to the public, but a freak when it’s time Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you’re sleeping in mine You come and watch a movie with me “American Beauty” or “Bruce Almighty” that groovy Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I’m not gon’ get bored of But baby you’re an adventure so let me come and explore you Ribbon: So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got it bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care this is it babe I don’t want another way to feel you next to me I love the way you make me feel I love the way (I love the way) I love the way Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way I love you The way I love you The way I love you The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it The way I love you (end of song) Category:MixelLand Wiki 1 Month Celebration Songs Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles Category:Song